parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristofairies Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910
(Disney and Sega Productions Logo appear) Disney and Sega Productions presents The AristoGalaxy Starring... *Thumbelina as Duchess *Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) as Thomas O'Malley *Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) as Berlioz *Baby Bug (Thumbelina) as Marie *Gnatty (Thumbelina) as Toulouse *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Lady Kluck and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Abigali and Amelia Gabble *Dodo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Uncle Waldo *Paddington Bear and Orinoco (The Wombles) as Napoleon and Lafayette *Sonic the Hedgehog as Roquefort *Count Duckula as Scat Cat *Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Peppo the Italian Cat *Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Hit Cat the English Cat *Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Shun Gon the Chinese Cat *Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Billy Boss the Russian Cat *Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) as Edgar Balthazar *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) as Frou-Frou Singer: Which pets' address is the finest in Paris? Which pets posess the longest pedigree? Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats? Naturellement, the Aristofairies! Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces? Which pets know best all the gentle social graces? Which pets live on creme and loving pats? Naturellement, the Aristofairies! They show aristocatic bearing when they're seen upon an airing And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say Aristofairie are nevver found in alleyways or hanging around The garbage cans where common kids play Oh, no! Which pets are known to never show their claws? Which pets are prone to harly any flaws? To which pets do the others tip their hats? Naturellement, the Aristofairies! Aristofairies, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere Ah, poisse! Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots? Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts? Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ? Mais naturellement... Mais naturellement, voyons, Mais naturellement, Les AristoFairies! *Belle/Madame: Baby Bug, my little one, you are going to be as beautiful as your mother. Isn't she, Thumbelina? *Thumbelina/Duchess meows *Belle/Madame: Careful, Gnatty! You're making it very difficult for Grundel. *Maximus I.Q/Edgar: Whoa, Neptuna, whoa. Steady, girl. *Belle/Madame (getting out of the coach): Thank you, Grundel. Blue Fairy neighs Oh. Of course, The Blue Fairy, I almost forgot gives The Blue Fairy something which she starts chewing on *Grundel/Edgar: Belle, uh-- may I take your parcel, Belle? It really is much too heavy for you, Belle. *Belle/Madame: Now, tut-tut, Maximus. Don't fuss over me. *meanwhile play around The Blue Fairy's legs. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Li'l Bee, come back here. Haven't you forgotten something, darling? *Li'l Bee/Berlioz: Thank you, miss Blue Fairy, for letting me ride on your back. *The Blue Fairy/Frou-frou chuckles: You are quite welcome, young man. *Li'l Bee/Berlioz: How was that, Thumbelina? *Thumbelina/Duchess: Very good, darling, that was very nice. *Belle/Madame: from the front door: Come along, Thumbelina, jitterbugs, come along Oh, and Grundel, I'm expecting my attorney, Maurice. You remember him, of course. leaves and Grundel says for himself *Grundel/Edgar: Of course, Belle. How could anyone forget him? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:Scenes Category:Parts